


thunderous neighbors (and maybe hearts)

by starruly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, im hoping to add more as we go but we'll see, just fyi if it isnt obv: they havent met yet LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starruly/pseuds/starruly
Summary: Tsukishima really disliked loud people, but maybe he could tolerate it just this once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was just bored and of course, tsukiyama always seems to come to mind when there's nothing to do! i did this in one sitting and didn't really pause, so sorry if there are errors and such :( i hope you guys like it nonetheless! <3 comments are greatly appreciated :D

Tsukishima groaned as the child-like sobs broke out for the fourth time that night alone. Now, Tsukishima didn't know his neighbors very well, but one thing he did know was that they were LOUD. Within days of moving into his apartment he regretted the decision; apartments were definitely not for him.

Tsukishima valued quiet, valued being alone with no interruptions whatsoever. He remembers the way his own home felt after Akiteru moved out years prior: blissful. With his parents gone a majority of the time, Tsukishima came to appreciate silence more than anything else in his life. He always turned down his video games as he played, preferring the white noise coming from his own head.

But now, freshly out of his parents almost suffocating house, he desperately missed it. He was still in school, still living his mundane life, now without his only safe haven. He breathed loudly into his dark room, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He glanced over to the clock on his desk: 03:24. "Great," he mused aloud, "perfect for a school night." He turned over in his bed angrily, facing the wall so the rest of his room wouldn't be a viable option to let his blurry eyes wander. He lay for hours it seemed until he finally drifted to sleep. And then his alarm went off.

-

As Tsukishima tried to fish his key out of his pocket to secure his front door, he heard a loud thump to his left. 'Probably just the roudy neighbors again,' was his monotone thought. He then heard a rippling sound, and sobs started to ring out from the door. He grimaced, realizing it was probably one of the children that most likely crashed against the wood door. He heard a gasp from the inside, a young boys voice ringing out as small scampers shook the floor. "Mei, are you alright?" The girl cried out once again, making pitiful sounds. "Minato, please just get Yamaguchi!"

Tsukishima decided he'd eavesdropped enough on his unsuspecting neighbors, knowing he'd be late to school if he stuck around any longer. He locked the door quickly and  
headed down the flights of stairs, the cries of the mysterios "Mei" fading out quickly.

-

As Tsukishima gripped his schoolbag sitting on his lap, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief: the day was over and he just wanted to be home. He opened his eyes slowly and scanned the train. There weren't many adults, mostly people the same age as himself, coming home from their equally boring days of school. He glanced to the right, farther down the isle. There were two children, sleeping on another person Tsukishima assumed was his own age. 'That's probably their older brother,' he pondered, glancing to the boy in question. He had brown hair just like the two younger children, his freckles apparent even from where Tsukishima was sat. The sunlight hit the boys' face and Tsukishima's breath quickened a fraction: this boy was very beautiful.

Tsukishima was never the one one to put himself into a certain category, to slide himself into a certain standard. He knew he had no interests in girls at a young age, knew he didn't care for the cute dresses they wore or the bows that decorated their hair. He had been teased in elementary for the fact, but he mostly ignored the taunts he got during the days; why should he care what others thought about things that weren't even their business? Tsukishima quickly learned that he couldn't let anyone push him around if he wanted to be normal.

The sudden stop from the train brought him back to reality, and thankfully he realized he was one stop away from his own: 'That could have been a disaster,' he thought. He took one last glance at the freckled boy as the train started up for the last time. The boy was gently shaking the kids that surrounded him on both sides, urging them softly to wake up. As the small girl rubbed her eyes, she glaced up. She met Tsukishima's own eyes and sat for a second, then smiled tiredly at him. Tsukishima awkwardly tore his eyes away, his face heating up. 'I just got caught staring like a creeper. The train screeched to a stop and Tsukishima stood up quickly. He hated getting caught in the middle of the crowd that always got off at his stop. He headed to the door to his right, seeing the boy and children also get up. 'Since when were they even on this bus? When did they start getting off here?' Tsukishima trudged off of the train, embarrassed at his own obliviousness: he really needed some caffeine before he left school.

Right as he started on his route home, he heard wild giggles come from behind him. Before Tsukishima could turn and see, the two children from the train went sprinting by him, giggling and chasing each other down the sidewalk. Directly after the kids had passed him, another figure came sprinting too, an exhasperated cry coming from the person's mouth. "Minato, Mei, come back here!" Within seconds, the three people were out of sight. 

Tsukishima stood glued to the sidewalk under him, an incredulous laugh spilling out of his mouth: So THEY were his infamous, rowdy neighbors. Mei, Minato and....Tsukishima tried to recall what the girl, now known as Mei, had called him earlier that morning. "Yamazaki," Tsukishima wondered aloud, his eyes scrunching. 'No, that doesn't sound quite right.' He stood for a couple more seconds and then clapped his hands together, remembering the boys name. "Yamaguchi!" He slapped his hand over his mouth, barely registering that he'd said it outloud. He stared at the ground. 'He's cute. Yamaguchi is cute,' was his last thought before he started the trek home again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try my best to continue this story... I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AHHh <3 there is so much tsukki blush in this chapter HAHA  
> message me on tumblr if u want to ask questions! :D yuutorio is my tumblr

The next time Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi, he didn't see the younger children in tow. He had decided to walk down to the outdoor market, as he suddenly got a craving for something sweet. He eyed the strawberries, eyed Yamaguchi. 'I wonder if Yamaguchi likes fruit,' Tsukishima pondered, his eyes flitting over to Yamaguchi without even realizing it. Yamaguchi's hair was pulled into a loose and low ponytail, most of his hair still hanging down in his face. Tsukishima couldn't help but look at his exposed neck, freckles speckled there, too. Yamaguchi brought his head up to say something to the vendor and Tsukishima quickly looked away; 'Almost got caught staring..again.' Tsukishima flushed.

"What's the price of this, sir? It looks like the tag was ripped off or something.." Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi from where he was standing, and he looked to the item Yamaguchi had in his hands: a loaf of bread. "¥500," the man's voice grumbled out, scratchy. Yamaguchi frowned, his eyebrows tugging. "But it was just ¥200 yesterday," Yamaguchi said, he said almost too quiet for Tsukishima to hear. "Well, maybe you should've bought it yesterday, kid," the man spat out. Yamaguchi flinched slightly, putting the bread back down shakily. Tsukishima had seen enough. 

As Yamaguchi tried to stutter out an apology, Tsukishima strode over, his legs carrying him quickly. He ripped ¥600 from his wallet and slapped it down on the vendor's counter, the force of it making a loud bang. Yamaguchi sprung back up, his confused eyes on Tsukishima. "It's okay, you don't have to do that!" Yamaguchi's hands came out in front of him a little, shaking them back and forth wildly. Tsukishima tsked quietly, not making eye contact. "You probably have other people to take care of. Just think of it as a nice gesture," Tsukishima said, blush already taking over his face. He grabbed the bread, put it gently into Yamaguchi's hands and strode away as quickly as he could; he was beyond embarrassed. As he walked down the street, he eventually calmed down. 'Was it wrong of me to do that?' He didn't want Yamaguchi to think he was pitying him or anything like that. Tsukishima was well aware by now that Yamaguchi was the only adult in his house. He took care of his siblings by himself; if Tsukishima could make his weight less heavy, he wanted to. 'Am I being creepy? He doesn't even know who I am,' Tsukishima thought, his blush firing up again.

Tsukishima got as far as two blocks before he heard shouting from behind him. He turned around, seeing no other than Yamaguchi running towards him. 'I'm getting crazy deja vu right now,' Tsukishima marveled. He blanched after the thought: was Yamaguchi going to be upset with him? As Yamaguchi slowed down, he leaned against his knees, panting with large heaves. "You," Yamaguchi gasped out, "forgot your change." Tsukishima's mouth tilted up and pursed. He couldn't help it. His laughs rang out in the almost-dark neighborhood and he clenched his stomach tightly. Yamaguchi straightened up once again, and his eyebrows titled slightly. Tsukishima's laugh died out and he wiped his eyes, smiling. "I'm sorry, that was just too good." Yamaguchi pouted his lips, the coins still in his hands with his eyes narrowed. "What's so funny about giving you back change?" Tsukishima smiled once again. "I don't know why, I guess." He wanted to say that he thought it was cute of Yamaguchi to worry about such a small amount of change, but he'd keep that to himself.

Yamaguchi held out the change to him. "It's the least I could do." Tsukishima's smile faltered, his thoughts slowing down. "You can keep it." Yamaguchi's eyes went wide, his hand moving away from Tsukishima. "Are you sure..?" Tsukishima hummed quietly, his eyes meeting Yamaguchi's. "Of course I am. I would've taken it back if I wasn't." Yamaguchi slowly took his hand completely back from Tsukishima, dropping the coins into his jean pocket. Yamaguchi bends down to bow for the second time that day, his hair hanging down. "Thank you for helping me out," he raised his head slightly to look Tsukishima in the face, "I really needed it." Tsukishima went maroon and shook his head, his hand covering his mouth a little. "It's nothing." Yamaguchi laughs quietly and stands back up, the air around them warm and encompassing. "Would you..like to come eat dinner at my house?" Yamaguchi quickly pushes out. His face goes pink, darting his eyes away from Tsukishima. "As a thank-you, of course." This time Tsukishima's eyes widen. His mouth falls open a small amount, and he breathes out. "Sure." As he and Yamaguchi walked back to the apartment building his brain wandered: he didn't even grab those strawberries.


End file.
